callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MSMC
The MSMC is a Submachine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer It has the highest damage at close range in its class. It takes four shots to kill out to medium range. The MSMC, being a medium capacity, high damage and ranged submachine gun, is most comparable to the PDW-57, and handles similarly. The Laser Sight is a very effective attachment, boosting the already decent hip fire performance. Fast Mag or Extended Clip can help with the sluggish reload time or lessen the need for reloads. As well, well-timed Reload Cancels can make the reload times a lot faster. However, the Extended Mags attachment can come into conflict with Reload Cancelling. At close ranges, it is outperformed in terms of rate of fire by the other faster firing submachine guns in its class such as the Vector K10, but has higher range and somewhat lower recoil, making it more effective in medium range engagements than its competitors. Movement speed is increased by 1.25% when holding the MSMC as well as by 4% over normal ADS move speed when aiming down sights. Players should avoid long range combat where Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles dominate, but if one wishes to do so, burst-firing is recommended to compensate for the damage drop-off and recoil. If the player is good at burst-firing, Select Fire can be useful, when paired with the gun's fast re-center speed. The suppressor provides the near elimination of the muzzle flash and keeps the player off the radar when firing, however given the slow rate of fire of the MSMC the suppressor is not as viable as it is on most other SMGs, and the 30% reduction in range is quite a heavy blow considering that range is the main advantage of using the MSMC in the first place. Conversely, Long Barrel can provide a huge asset for the MSMC's second-longest SMG range, however, players might find it unnecessary and might save an attachment slot to keep the already nice range as-is. Overall, the MSMC is one of the most popular weapons in the game due to its high damage and range. March 12, 2013's patch increased the recoil of the MSMC and also increased its hip fire spread slightly. The same occurred with the PDW-57. The MSMC is the sixth weapon tier in Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Foregrip attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery MSMC BOII.png|The MSMC in first person. MSMC iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. MSMC reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Trivia *On the side near the rear of the weapon, '5.56x30mm' and 'ARDE OFO' can be seen engraved into the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns